Still in Love
by Mounira
Summary: Alfred und Amelia waren schon immer groß im Träumen... [Amerika x fem!Amerika]


**Titel:** Still in Love

**Warnings:** sappy Lovestory, AU

**Pairing:** Amerika x fem!Amerika (Alfred x Amelia)

**Disclaimer:** Niemand gehört mir, nie und nimmer. Keine Rechte, kein Geld. Needless to say, auch an dem Coverbild und Liedtext „Still in Love" von The Stills hab ich keinerlei Rechte.

**Author's Note:** Wenn ich gegen Mitternacht noch Kaffee trinke und die Nachwehen einer Hausarbeit über den Amerikanischen Traum bewältigen muss, kommt dabei so was raus.

Vielleicht gefällt's ja jemanden. Ich bedanke mich jedenfalls bei allen Lesern und hoffe, ihr habt Spaß. Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr mir ja einen Kommentar da lassen und/oder die Geschichte favorisieren =)

_~Enjoy!_

* * *

**STILL in LOVE**

Noch bevor sein Großvater den Motor abgestellt hatte, riss Alfred schwungvoll die Autotüre auf. Das Fahrzeug zuckelte auf den letzten Metern über den staubig-gelben Boden der sporadisch angelegten Straße vor dem weißen Holzhaus, auf dessen Veranda seine Großmutter auf der Hollywoodschaukel saß und lächelnd von ihrem Strickzeug aufsah. Sommer flutete in die Lungen des 15-Jährigen, als er von der Straße aus durch den kleinen Garten vorm Haus preschte. Seine Reisetasche lag vergessen auf dem Rücksitz.

„Alfred!"

Im Laufschritt kam der Jugendliche auf seine Großmutter zu, das karierte Hemd locker um die Hüfte gebunden und auf Grund der schmeichelnden Temperaturen gänzlich überflüssig. Die Wärme flitzte über die gut bewirtschafteten Felder, die bald abgeerntet werden konnte. Hohe Halme und goldiger Mais reckte die Köpfe zum Himmel empor. Alfred hatte gerade jedoch keine Zeit dafür.  
Überschwänglich beugte er sich über das Geländer der kleinen Veranda und küsste seiner Oma die Wange. Mittlerweile hatte ihn ein Wachstumsschub dermaßen in die Höhe schießen lassen, dass er nicht mal mehr die drei Stufen hinauf nehmen musste, um dieses Kunststück zu vollführen.

„Na schau dich an, Junge! Wie groß du geworden bist! Ich erkenn dich ja kaum wieder! Komm rein, ich hab Apfelkuchen gebacken. So wie du ihn am liebsten hast."

„Haha! Sorry, Granny, ich muss erst kurz rüber zu Am!"

„Aber—!" Was auch immer seine Großmutter erwiderte, der aufgeweckte Blonde hörte es schon nicht mehr. Seine Boots, in denen seine blaue Jeans steckte, machten weite Schritte, verließen das Grundstück und trugen ihn zum Nachbarhaus hinüber. Das Fenster im Obergeschoss war offen. Die feine Gardine schwebte zaghaft entlang des Fensterrahmens, hinaus in den strahlendblauen Tag. Alfred grinste, als er sich direkt unters Fenster stellte, die Hände an den Mund hob und brüllte:

„**Am!**"

Aus dem Zimmer drang Musik. Schneller Countrypop, angenehm laut, aber nicht zu laut.

All das Adrenalin in seinem Körper ließ Alfred glauben, Ameisen würden durch seine Adern krabbeln und seine Muskeln bei Laune halten. Er hatte dem Mädchen, was soeben den Kopf durchs Fenster steckte, nicht verraten, dass er drei Wochen seiner Sommerferien hier bei seinen Großeltern auf dem Land verbringen würde. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Eine, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Amelias blaue Augen weiteten sich schlagartig, an ihrem linken Mundwinkel klebte Marmelade, in ihrer Hand hielt sie das dazugehörige Sandwich, was einen ungeplanten Freiflug aus dem Fenster gewann.  
„Oh mein Gott! Al!"

„Ja! Big surprise!" Alfred machte einen Satz nach vorne und fing das Sandwich erfolgreich auf, während das Mädchen am Fenster auf und ab hopste. Die kurzen Haare zu winzigen Flechtzöpfchen links und rechts gebunden, die mit funkelnden Sternchenspangen gespickt waren.

„Seit wann bist du da? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? OhmeinGott,ichkann'sechtnichtfassen! Warte, ich komm runter! Oder nein, komm du rauf! OhmeinGott,duhastdochgesagt,duhastdiesenSommerkein eZeit,umherzukommen!"

Mit einem genießerischen Grinsen biss Alfred herzhaft von dem Sandwich ab. Seine Geschmacksnerven meldeten ihm Erdbeermarmelade und Erdnussbutter in einem Verhältnis, wie nur Amelia es zu mischen fähig war.  
„Tja, denkste! Bin sofort bei dir!" In Windeseile rannte er zur Hintertür, flitzte die Stufen hinauf und registrierte nebenbei, das alles im Haus so aussah wie es auszusehen hatte. Jede Tapete, jedes Bild, jede Blumenvase, jedes Möbelstück. Selbst die Katze auf dem Sofa. Die Zeit schien nie zu vergehen und flog doch an ihm vorbei, wann immer er seine Großeltern und das wunderbare Nachbarmädchen besuchte. Ein Mädchen, welches in just dieser Sekunde seine Zimmertüre aufriss und in seinem weißen, eng anliegenden Kurzärmelshirt und dem Jeansrock vor ihm stand. Die langen, sonnengebräunten Beine hüpften noch immer.

Alfreds Arme waren schneller als sein Verstand, als er in Amelia crashte und die Weichheit ihres Körpers begrüßte. Da waren Rundungen, Wärme und Gerüche, die ihm schon im letzten Jahr so verdächtig positiv aufgefallen waren und sich zur wahren Perfektion gemausert hatten. Irgendwie hatte es seine freie Hand geschafft, knapp oberhalb ihres Gürtels unter ihr Shirt zu rutschen und ruhte nun auf dieser empfindlichen, verführerisch heißen Stelle. Ihre Atmung, ihre Freude, ihre Übermanntheit; Alfred wurde davon überschwemmt. Er war mittlerweile groß genug, um ihr das Kinn auf den Kopf zu legen und danach die Nasenspitze tief in ihrem Haar zu vergraben. Sie roch nach dem Menschen, neben dem Alfred tagtäglich aufwachen wollte.

Im Gegensatz zum letzten Jahr war bei Alfred endlich der Groschen gefallen. Es hatte lange gedauert, aber ja, er hatte es kapiert: er war in dieses Mädchen verliebt.  
Dieses Mädchen, was er kannte, seit er sich erinnern konnte. Das immer neben seinen Großeltern gewohnt und in den Ferien mit ihm gespielt hatte, wenn er zu Besuch da war. Sie war das Mädchen, was ihn bedingungslos mochte, über seine Faxen lachte und sich nie zu schade war, mit ihm jede noch so verrückte Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie war das Mädchen, was ihm Marmeladen-Erdnussbutter-Sandwiches geschmiert hatte, nachdem er als 10-Jähriger beim Klettern von einem Baum gefallen und sich den Arm gebrochen hatte. Sie war dasselbe Mädchen, das wenn es auf dem Fahrradgepäckträger saß, die Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlang und sich an seinen stattlichen Rücken lehnte. Sang, summte und ihm sagte, er solle gefälligst schneller in die Pedale treten.

„Das war soo gemein von dir, mir nix zu sagen!" Gespielt brüskiert schlug Amelia ihm mit der rechten Hand gegen den Oberkörper. In etwa dorthin, wo Alfreds heftiges Herzrasen seinen Ursprung hatte und ihn erröten ließ.

„Hehe, nein, das war mein Plan und meine Pläne sind spitze! Sonst alles fresh bei dir?"

„Na klar! Und bei dir?" Ganz selbstverständlich nahm sie ihm das Sandwich wieder aus der Hand und aß getrost weiter. Sich dabei herumdrehend und zur Musik von Carrie Underwood bewegend. Ihr Tänzeln brachte so viel Abstand zwischen sie, dass Alfreds Hand ihres neuen Lieblingsplatzes beraubt wurde.

Amelia trug lediglich ein paar leichte Ballerinas, schlicht aber zu ihrem sonstigen Outfit passend. In ihren Ohren glänzten kleine Tupfen, die sich bei näherem Betrachten als zwei chipförmige Ohrringe entpuppten. Einer mit einem lächelnden Smiley drauf, einer in stars and stripes Optik.

Wie von selbst schmolz Alfreds Blick an ihr hinunter, lief über ihre zarten Schultern, die dezent hervortretenden Schlüsselbeine und landete bei dem ansehnlichen Ausschnitt.  
Wow.  
Er musste sich mental ohrfeigen, als ihm bewusst wurde, ihre Brüste anzustarren. Letztes Jahr waren sie ihm schon verhältnismäßig groß vorgekommen. Aber seitdem hatte Amelia sicher noch eine Körbchengröße dazu gewonnen. Das taillenbetonende Shirt wusste die Vorzüge ihrer Figur optimal zur Geltung zu bringen und mündete in einem breiten Ledergürtel.

Alfreds Mund war trocken, als er seiner Freundin aus Kindertagen weiterhin dabei zusah, zur Musik singend durch den Raum zu tänzeln. Es war nicht ihre Schönheit, die ihn fesselte. Amelia war zwar unglaublich hübsch, aber was er viel mehr an ihr mochte, war, wie sie irgendwas in ihm berührte. Tief in seinem Bauch, mit ihrer ausgelassenen und fidelen Art. Wie es sie nicht kümmerte, dass er sie tanzen sah und singen hörte. Wie sie ganz ungeniert kaute und es trotzdem nicht unappetitlich wirkte. Wie sie so sehr sie selbst war und mit all diesen Kleinigkeiten den Mittelpunkt seines Lebens bildete.

Genau so sollte es immer bleiben.

Alfred nickte, als Amelia ihn wieder ins Visier nahm.

„Super!" In ihrem Mundwinkel prangte immer noch der rot leuchtende Marmeladenfleck. Etwas in Alfreds Kopf forderte ihn dazu auf, zu ihr hinüber zu gehen, ihr abenteuerlustiges Gesicht mit den Händen zu umschließen und ihr den Fleck keck wegzuküssen, bevor er sie richtig küssen würde. Die Vorstellung nahm ihn gänzlich ein; im Tagträumen war er gut geworden, wenn es um sie beide ging. Verdammt gut sogar. Normalerweise war er auch gut darin, die Dinge in die Tat umzusetzen. Aber was, wenn Amelia gar nicht wollte?

Sein Schlucken war schwer, als sie sich den Rest des Sandwiches in den Mund schob und auf ihn zukam, beide Hände einladend nach seinen ausstreckend. Sie würden tanzen, so wie es sich auf Scheunenfeten gehörte. Wie man es hier eben tat, auf dem Land, mit dem Geruch von Whiskey in der abendlichen Sommerluft und dem Flüstern der Felder im Ohr.

_**And I'm still in love…**_

Sie waren lauter als die Musik, über die hinweg Alfred von seiner Anreise erzählte, von seinem letzten Schuljahr in New York, von seiner Saison im Football, von seiner Vorfreude auf seinen 16. Geburtstag und von seinem Nebenjob, mit dem er sich bald sein erstes Auto zusammen sparen würde. Im nächsten Sommer würde er mit diesem Auto den ganzen Weg hierher fahren. Amelia würde schon sehen. Und dann könnte sie ihre Sachen packen und mit ihm zurückkommen und in New York auf die High School gehen. Das passte doch. Alles passte.

Dachte Alfred zumindest, indessen er seinen überschwänglichen Redeschwall beendete und Amelia mit einem Satz aufs Bett sprang, nun mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe. Ihr Gesicht noch immer so überglücklich, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Nein.

Nein. Sie würde nicht mitkommen. Sie wollte später auch gar nicht unbedingt aufs College gehen. Sie hatte andere Pläne. Solche, die sie die Hände vom Körper strecken und sich um die eigene Achse drehen ließen. Das Lächeln der Zimmerdecke schenkend, der Zukunft und dem Leben, was Alfred insgeheim so anders für sie beide geplant hatte.

Er stand da, innerlich bleich, äußerlich zu entsetzt, um zu begreifen, dass nichts von dem, was er sich heimlich ausmalte, wahr werden würde. Amelia würde nicht im nächsten Jahr mit ihm kommen. Sie hatte Pläne – und in denen spielte er offenbar keine besonders wichtige Rolle. In denen stand sie vor einer Kamera. Wenn er wollte, könnte er ja den Fernseher einschalten. Dann würde er sie sehen. In den großen Filmen, irgendwann, ganz bestimmt!

**You said you'd rather live in T.V. land…**

Sein Auto blieb im kommenden Sommer in New York. Mit ihm.

_**But I'm still in love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Egal wie häufig er im Laufe der nächsten Jahre durch die Kanäle zappte, Alfred fand nie den richtigen Sender. Nie den Film, in dem Amelia die Hauptrolle spielte. Wie auch? Sie spielte in seinem Leben die Hauptrolle, nicht auf der Mattscheibe.

Doch seit dem „ausgefallenen" Sommer kamen die E-Mails fortwährend seltener. Waren Fetzen an Nachrichtenaustausch, die vor lauter Enthusiasmus seitens Amelia nur so strotzten.

Alfred bereitete es Bauchschmerzen, wieder und wieder, wenn sie sich voller Elan ins nächste Projekte stürzte. Sich abmühte und versuchte, diesen außer Reichweite gelegenen Traum zu fassen zu bekommen.

Er konnte gar nicht sagen, warum er dem gegenüber so kritisch eingestellt war. Warum es ihm die Magensäfte brennend und beißend den Hals hinauf trieb. Bitter schmeckte. So bitterlich, dass er nach den E-Mails nicht mal mehr Hunger verspürte. Was hatte sein pubertierendes Herz sich bitte jemals dabei gedacht, einen Wildfang wie Amelia zu lieben? Sie war wie er. So verdammt optimistisch. So verflucht hoffnungsvoll. Nie zum Aufgeben bereit. Stets ihr Mehr im Blick und ihre Umwelt dabei nur noch schemenhaft wahrnehmend.

_**Your dreams of acting on screen - what do they mean?**_

_**You'll be dancing senseless in your bedroom…**_

Was war los mit ihm, dass er, ein eigentlich durch und durch optimistischer Mensch, keine positive Grundeinstellung ihrer Lebensplanung gegenüber entwickeln konnte? Warum machte die Liebe ihn so scheußlich, so unfair, so rechthaberisch ihr gegenüber? Nur, weil er in ihrem Leben lediglich eine Nebenrolle zugeschrieben bekommen hatte? Er aber nicht einfach irgendjemand, sondern ihr Held sein wollte?

_**And I'm still in love…**_

_**And you'll find yourself out of a job and…**_

Sein Smartphone schrie zum dritten Mal binnen der letzten halbe Stunde nach ihm. Alfred warf dem Gerät, das auf dem Beifahrersitz seines nigelnagelneuen Wagens lag, einen genervten Blick zu. In eben diesem Wagen sitzend, war er auf dem Weg in den Westen.

Er hatte Urlaub. Eine Woche, die er seit Anfang des Jahres in den Urlaubsplan eingetragen und in der Firma bis aufs Blut verteidigt hatte. Normalerweise brauchten sie ihn zu dieser Zeit des Jahres. Aber sein Großvater war nicht mehr der Jüngste, seine Felder versorgten sich nicht von selbst und Alfred hatte fest versprochen, in diesem Spätsommer helfen zu kommen. Als er es im letzten Jahr nicht hatte einrichten können, hatte ihn das schlechte Gewissen nicht mal mehr ruhig schlafen lassen. Die Arbeit war eine Sache, aber seine Familie eine andere.

Er hatte drei Jahre gebraucht, um sich nach dem Studium das erste Mal in einen burn-out-artigen Zustand zu manövrieren. Mit allem drum und dran, weil er mehr und mehr und mehr gearbeitet hatte. Immer in dem Glauben, dies sei Leben. Dies sei Selbstverwirklichung. Dies sei richtig.

Das war es aber nicht...

Es war Selbstmord. Er war vielleicht fleißig und tüchtig, aber er gehörte nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, die sich für Geld kaputt machte. Er hatte es gelernt, auf die harte Tour. Er arbeitete immer noch viel, aber er hatte begriffen, wonach sein Inneres verlangte. Wo seine Grenzen lagen, wie wichtig seine Eltern, seine Familie waren, und wie seine Sehnsüchte aussahen. Seine größte Sehnsucht konnte strahlen wie die Sonne und war ihm seit Jahren nicht mehr begegnet...

Als sein Telefon zum vierten Mal klingelte, seufzte Alfred und steuerte das wenig einladend ausschauende Restaurant an der Landstraße an. Dank der Klimaanlage spürte er die Hitze erst, als er die Autotür aufriss und sich dann, die Nachrichten auf seiner Mailbox anhörend, ins Innere des Diners begab.

Der Geruch von ölig gebratenen Spiegeleiern, Toast und Frittierfett schlug ihm entgegen. Sein Magen hatte eine Achterbahnfahrt aus Ernährungsprinzipien hinter sich. Viel Kaffee, viel Cola, dann die Sushi-Phase, die irgendwie jeder in New York durchgemacht hatte, und trotzdem hatte ihn immer alles zurück zu seinen heißgeliebten Burgern und Milchshakes gedrängt. Keine Reisrolle mit rohem Fisch konnte ihm ein richtig gutes BBQ madig machen!

Alfred ließ sich an einem der Tische nieder, den Blick aufs Handy gerichtet. Sein Chef hatte erst beklagt, dass er wichtige Dateien für eine morgige Präsentation vermisste. Dann, dass ein Arbeitskollege von Alfred die Dateien gefunden hätte. Dann, dass besagter Arbeitskollege sie doch nicht gefunden hätte. Und dann, dass er sie selbst nur verhuddelt hatte und sich für die Störung entschuldigte. Alfred rollte mit den Augen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich die Kellnerin neben seinen Tisch stellte.

„Ein Kaff-" Die Bestellung blieb ihm umgehend im Halse stecken, als er aufschaute. Die Augen so blau wie eh und je, erkannte er die junge Frau sofort. An ihrem Lächeln, an ihrem Gesicht, an ihrer Figur. Nur dass alles irgendwie fahl wirkte, verstaubt. Wie ein Abziehbild längst vergangener Zeit. Eine ausgebleichte Fotografie. Ein lange vergilbter Jugendtraum.

Die orangefarbene Arbeitskleidung mit der weißen Schürze und den Essensflecken drauf ließen sie blass aussehen. Deplaziert.

Alfred fühlte sich wie im falschen Film.

Er saß hier mit einer Uhr am Handgelenk, die vermutlich mehr kostete, als Amelia im ganzen Jahr verdiente. Ihre Gesichtszüge, einst so vogelfrei und dem Wind trotzend, fielen in sich zusammen, als sie realisierte, wen sie vor sich hatte. Dass er der Junge war, der ihr einst per Mail schonend beizubringen probiert hatte, dass sie nach New York kommen sollte. Dass es zum Studieren noch nicht zu spät sei. Dass sie übergangsweise bei ihm wohnen könnte.

Sie war beleidigt gewesen und hatte ihm irgendwann einfach nicht mehr zurückgeschrieben. Längst wissend, dass er Recht hatte. Dass sie etwas nachjagte, was ihr zwischen Reklameschildern und Medienversprechen ein Ideal in den Kopf gepflanzt hatte, für das sie nie genügend Glück und womöglich auch nicht das passende Talent besaß.

Ihre Finger zitterten, ihre Glieder gleich mit. Alfred wollte etwas sagen, doch da hatte sie sich bereits umgedreht und war hinterm Tresen verschwunden, um ihm den gewünschten Kaffee einzuschenken.

…_**and before too long you'll be selling lemonade to the overpaid.**_

Mit einem schmierigen Lappen und der Tasse kam sie zurück an seinen Tisch, wischte einmal fix über die beige Platte und stellte dann den Kaffee ab.

„Am...", begann Alfred, dem trotz der vergangenen zwei Minuten absolut nichts Brauchbares eingefallen war, was er zu ihr sagen könnte. Sollte. Wollte. Aber die Art, wie er ihren Kosenamen aussprach, bewegte sie immer noch. Ging ihr unter die Haut und ließ sie zwischen den langen Wimpern unsicher blinzeln. Etwas, das sie ungut verstecken konnte. Sie war keine Schauspielerin. Alfred hatte es immer gewusst...

„Zahlen!", brüllte in dem Moment ein Trucker aus der anderen Hälfte des Diners und Amelia war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie vorhin aufgetaucht war.

Alfred drehte sich das Herz in der Brust um, schien den Sauerstoff aus seinen Lungen zu saugen und ihn fehl zu versorgen. Amelia war hier und ihm doch ferner und fremder denn je. Er wusste nur eines – und das wusste er schon, seit er 15 war...

_**I'm still in love!**_

Der Trucker zog seine Mütze zurecht und stand auf, als sie mit der Rechnung kam. In der Hand die abgezählten Dollarnoten. Ihr Mund, ihr schöner Mund, an dem Alfred immer noch den verblassten Marmeladenfleck zu sehen glaubte, nannte den Preis. Das nächste, was Alfred verfolgte, war, dass der Truckerfahrer ihr die Dollarnoten in den Ausschnitt des tristen Arbeitskleides stopfte und aus dem Diner stolzierte. Sein Lachen unverhohlen, schmierig und dreckig, wie ein verrostetes Scharnier.

Etwas in Amelia zersprang daraufhin so laut, dass Alfred es bis zu seinem Tisch splittern hörte.

All ihre Ambitionen waren Traumbildern gewichen: unerreichbar, aber immer für sie da. Sie schien durch ihn hindurch zu sehen, als sie sich umdrehte und zum Tresen ging. Das Geld aus dem Ausschnitt lesend und mit unlackierten Fingernägeln in die Kasse sortierend. Früher hätte sie einen Typen wie diesen Trucker zur Schnecke gemacht. Jetzt hatte sie Vorschriften. Solche, die besagten, dass der Kunde König war und dass wenn sie ihren lausigen Job behalten wollte, sie besser nicht aufmuckte.

Instinktiv warfen Alfreds Augen einen Blick nach links und rechts. In der Hoffnung, die Fernbedienung zu finden und den Sender wechseln zu können. Aber er fand sie nicht. Es gab nur eine Realität – und in der verwelkte gerade das Mädchen seiner Träume.

Der Kaffee in seiner Tasse schwappte über, als er ruckartig aufstand, mit dem Knie gegen den Tisch donnerte und geradewegs auf sie zukam.

„Am!", probierte er es erneut, weil er es nicht hinnehmen wollte. Weil er nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass sie innerlich längst kapituliert hatte, aber äußerlich doch nicht aufzugeben bereit war. Dass sie lieber seine Ratschläge – die bei weitem nicht immer gut, aber manchmal vielleicht doch nicht ganz verkehrt waren! – in den Wind schoss, als endlich zur Besinnung zu kommen. Konnte sie nicht bitte, bitte endlich aufhören zu kämpfen? Er wusste doch, dass sie stark war. Sie brauchte weder ihm noch sonst jemandem etwas beweisen!

„Ich fahr runter, für eine Woche." Es war klar, wo er hinfuhr. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung. In seiner Stimme war so viel Selbstsicherheit, wie er sie Amelia gegenüber nicht mehr an den Tag gelegt hatte, seit er sich seiner Gefühle für sie bewusst geworden war. Immer unterbewusst zu viel Angst habend, dass er sie mit seiner Meinung und seinen Worten von sich weg schubsen könnte. Passiert war es trotzdem. Doch jetzt standen sie hier und Alfred presste beide Hände flach auf die Theke, überragte die Frau, die in seinem Leben die Hauptrolle spielte, um zwei Köpfe, und schluckte. Anders als sonst, blieb seine Kehle dieses Mal nicht trocken. Sein Herz hielt die Luft an. Er konnte reden.

„Nächsten Samstag, wenn ich zurück fahr, kann ich dich mitnehmen. Nach New York."

Die Silben schienen garstig an ihr zu nagen, ihre enttäuschte Hülle zu durchfressen und sich dann in ihrem Hirn bedeutungsschwanger auszubreiten. Alfred sah Amelia an. Hart, entschlossen und wohl wissend, dass er nicht jetzt und auf der Stelle von ihr verlangen konnte, das Handtuch zu werfen. Das machte ihr Stolz nicht mit. Aber eine Woche, eine verdammte Woche, das war fair. Das war ein Angebot. Ein Angebot, um eine Hauptrolle zu spielen. Das konnte sie nicht ablehnen. Dieses Mal nicht. Oder?

Ihre Lippen vollführten eine kuriose Regung. Alfred befürchtete, sie würde wieder den Kopf schütteln. Ihm ein zweites Mal sein Herz brechen und mit der verblassten Attitüde einer einstigen Kämpferin im Nichts verschwinden. Nur um wieder ein viel zu großes Stück von ihm mitzunehmen. Sie hatte es damals getan, sie hatte ihm unbeabsichtigt irgendwas weggenommen. Irgendwas, das ihn einst ausgemacht hatte, als er noch grün hinter den Ohren gewesen war und das tanzende Mädchen mit dem Marmeladenfleck am Mund hatte küssen wollen. Das tanzende Mädchen, was sich von ihm gelöst und ihn alleine gelassen hatte.

Er war immer noch alleine. Keine Freundin, kein Haustier, nicht mal ein grüner Daumen. Nur ein volles Konto, ein neues Auto, eine teure Uhr und ein Schrank voller maßgeschneiderter Anzüge. Das war kein Reichtum. Das war nicht mal lebenswert. Sie waren beide unglücklich und bettelarm. Nur dass die Armut sie anders ausstattete.

„Das..das klingt nach einem Angebot", hörte er sie schließlich wohlüberlegt sagen. So um Coolness bemüht, wie er sie nie etwas hatte sagen hören. In den Augen ein aufflackernder Trotz, der boshaft nach Hoffnung schrie. Zu allem bereit war, nur nicht dazu aufzugeben. Ihr Lächeln tat ihm weh, so wie früher schon einmal.

Aber er würde nicht nachgeben. Alfred würde nächsten Samstag herkommen und dann würde er sie mitnehmen. Wenn sie tanzen wollte, sollte sie das in seinem Apartment tun. Sie durfte auf seinem Futon rumhüpfen, sie durfte in seiner Dusche singen. Sie sollten nur bitte endlich den Film wechseln. Der Held brauchte seine Heldin, um zu überleben.

_**And I'm still in love…**_

**The Ende**


End file.
